


a family

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: all amethyst ever wanted was a family. pearl can give it to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from tumblr, if you'd like one head on over to yelloweyes-bigfangs and send in a request!

“Mama!”

Pearl pauses from sweeping the floor with an admittedly old broom as she hears her daughter’s exclamation from the front door. The screen door slams as a chubby-cheeked, stocky, wide-eyed purple-haired girl races through it, with something clutched in her dark-skinned hand. She is immediately followed by Amethyst, running after their daughter with a wide grin on her face. Both of them are, predictably, covered in mud and sand, streaked in wide bands across their faces, shirts, and pants.

Pearl has never seen anything so beautiful.

“What is it, my darling?” She says, bending down so she can view the child more on her level.

Her daughter, Alexandra, thrusts out her hand that has been curled around something. “For you, Mama! Mommy said it matches your dress!” In her hand is a pale blue flower, being held carefully so that it does not tear or wilt.

Pearl smiles, gently taking the flower from her daughter. “Thank you, Alex! You’re so sweet.” She nuzzles the girl, and Alexandra giggles, before running back to Amethyst and begging her for yet another round of playtime.

Alexandra was adopted when she was an infant, from a family who could no longer care for her. At first, Pearl had been opposed to the idea of adopting her. She and Amethyst were still gems — they would outlive their daughter by thousands of years. It wouldn’t be fair.

However, all of those thoughts disappeared when Pearl held little Alex for the very first time, and fell in love with her just like she had fallen in love with Amethyst.


End file.
